The Demon Within
by Noodle In a Can
Summary: Azkadellia's demon, her witch lives within. She is concious and thinks to influence the young woman. Her thoughts are finally heard and what is her point of view to finding DG alive? Taken from the beginning of Part 1, this oneshot is her thoughts.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. Yep, there you have it, wish I came up with the idea for the original Tin Man but I didn't.

* * *

So, this was it, this was the girl that was the little brat sister. I thought her dead! I killed her myself. Strangled the little demon child with all the might I could muster. Even now, I am sending my best men to deal with her! To kill her once and for all! What is this? I feel a kick, looking in the mirror I see her, just a touch of that precious little lamb that followed her sister to her death. Smiling I look at the mirror, yes my pretty, cry in the back of your prison. Let me feed off the glimmer of hate you still hold in your heart for your smaller sibling.

Is that tears I see? Is that the best you can try? Once, you tried to defy me Azkadellia, and that one instance is when I had your mother. Oh, yes, tears, please show those tears. I feed off of them for I am the power that held you steadfast, bound you within your own hate. Weak. You are weak without her, are you not? Pathetic if you ask me. Even now with that portal open to the other side, you still weep within the confines of your memories.

Oh so many nights, I have bound you, held you within that hate. And in those nights, you screamed in terror, every annual you did so. It was invigorating. You finally should cave; let that hate and that instinct to murder flow. DG did this to you; she is the one that should be punished. There now, see? The tears have stopped, good girl. Wipe them away and see what damage is done with the ways of the light.

"Bring me Lylo! I want to know more!" Much improved from moments ago with storming down the halls of bronze and metal with that ease that you rule the O.Z. Make no mistake of it, you are the ruler and forever will be. That little girl is not you, you may not falter now! The eclipse is nearly upon us. The emerald is going to be in our possession, my young monarch.

My time within you will not be wasted, young woman, mark my words. Fill your soul with my inner workings and interpretations. I am you power, young Az, I am the subconscious that lives within your mind. Forget DG and all her pleasantries, she is scared. She does not know what she is up against. You are far better, and this world, this time does not need light. It needs to know who may rule it!

Magical wonders never cease and the technology in your hands from that half of a brain from your mother's advisor is the way to go about reaching our, I mean your, goals. Ah, I see they brought the little ball of old and tired fleas now. What would this hold? This new discovery of what to do shall hold much new information and knowledge. His pain makes me giddy; his whimpers make me want to hear more. To bask in his agony, in his cries and pleads. He is entertainment of the most beautiful of kinds when they shock this Lylo until he has convulsions and can no longer fight our influence. Now, look there! He started to open his mind for us.

So, what do we see? A failed attempt! Those putrid Tin Men. They have no clue as to how bumbling they are truly are! The question remains, should it be known now of their folly or wait until they tell us? Wait for them, play surprise, and do let me have their soul, I enjoy it. The power that flows from that is remarkable. Yes, let them realize what trouble they are in for letting those people jump into the passage here. We shall see to it that it will not happen again, won't we, my beautiful Azkadellia?

In the meantime, let us make plans to put your dear, cowardly sister back in the grave she belongs to.

I do so love the thought of trapping her in a coffin, no air, no light. There we are, we wait until this captain's return with the news of his failing tactic of shoot and not capture first. Ah, the walk back, with her stride and golden armor, she will be the goddess of darkness, and put this world to its final ruin with the mighty power of the emerald. I feel a smile, a devious, beautiful smile. Good girl, we keep these thoughts and soon the screams will cease in your sleep. Oh yes, when I have my way, they shall cease forever in the world where no light shines and we live on forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes and Footnote: **What possessed me to write from the witch's perspective in her subconscious, I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Hopefully it is worthy of this section. So, if you like it, please review! 


End file.
